This invention relates to amusement devices. It pertains particularly to amusement devices of the class comprising a pair of magnetic members supported on resilient wire supports and characterized by the ability to move in a random and interesting manner relative to each other, the movement terminating in the collapsing of one magnetic member against the other as the members come within range of their respective fields of force.
It is the general object of the invention to provide such an amusement device which is simple in construction, characterized by an interesting but unpredictable movement of its component magnetic members, and characterized further by the ability to place its component magnetic members in a precise and predetermined position relative to each other as they collapse together under the influence of the magnetic attraction exerted by their respective fields of force.